Avengement Loading
This game takes place on a timeline of a universe where Mario never became a plumber. Instead after quitting his electrician job, he instead became technology wizard. In that universe, Mario is a hacker. Story Mario is a hacker and is engaged to Peach. Both are upper class. She is a government worker. He co-owns a company that tests the security strength of companies for money. The companies he is hired by commonly leave his pay scattered around various computers; each folder requiring just a click to transfer 1-5k into his bank account. But every so often, he finds, "Sorry Mario but your paycheck is on another server. (Click OK)" Mario's a rather successful guy. However, the best can't be the best without competition. Another underground hacking "company", with it leader code-named BOWSER, has set its sights on something more personal and valued higher by Mario as their latest target. Mario's in for a rough ride. Luckily, he still works out and is seen as very agile. As such, he can continue to hack better equipped areas by physically going to the many locations that are not connected to the Mushroom Kingdom network. Once he is inside, he can hook up his laptop to the system and continue the adventure virtually. Despite the many ways to hack into systems using many different types of software, he prefers a custom designed program that personifies the program into an avatar. He chose a higher tech paper version of himself to hack any system. Characters *Mario *Peach *BOWSER Gameplay/Controls The game is made to be two in one. In the time that Mario is in the physical world, the gameplay is built like the first two Paper Mario games, except with Mario is the 3D renders of New Super Mario Bros Wii. When Mario hooks into a computer, the game changes to be like Super Paper Mario or Super Mario Galaxy as a multi-dimensional platformer. As it is intended to be very similar to Paper Mario, a lot of reoccurring gags and features appear in the game. TBA Probably gonna be a Wii ware game. Prologue :Location: Koopa Bank (P), KB server (V) :Environment:Small town :Enemies: :Mini boss: Officer Boomboom (P) :Level Boss: Gang of Bandits :Optional Boss: none Chapter One :Location: Koopa Tek Co. (P), KT server (V) :Environment: Fortress (Similar to the Koopa Bros' fortress) :Enemies: :Mini boss: BOWSER's child (V) :Level Boss: Koopa Bros. (P), Koopa Bros. (V) :Optional Boss: BOWSER (V) Chapter Two :Location: Amped Up Security Systems Inc.(P), Amped Up Computer Systems(V) :Environment: Electric, Underground, Haunted (Boo's Mansion, Twilight Town) :Enemies: Boos :Mini boss: Magi-K Krew- Kammy (P) :Level Boss: Security Puzzles (P), Anti-Hacktail (V) :Optional Boss: WA-Luigi (V) Chapter Three :Location: UnderWorld Wrestling Entertainment Pit Lmt. (P), UWWEP database (V) :Environment: Inside buildings, Holleywood styled (Similar to the Glitz Pit) :Enemies: :Mini boss: BOWSER's child (V) :Level Boss: Bubba Blubba (P), Francis (V), Both together (P) :Optional Boss: Wario (P) Chapter Four :Location: (P), (V) :Environment: Pirate (Keelhaul Bay, Sunken Ship) :Enemies: Lots of pirates (Shy Guys, X-Nauts, Sammer Guys styled enemies) :Mini boss: Magi-K Krew- Kamek (P) :Level Boss: Head Pirate (P), Pirates (P), Head Pirates with a smaller crew (V) :Optional Boss: Blooper (P), Blooper babies (V) Chapter Five :Location: Raphael's Gardening Emporium Lmt. (P), Raphael's servers (V) :Environment: Forest (Similar to Lavalava forest) :Enemies: Fly Guys, Spear Guys, Piranha plants, Fuzzies, Urchins :Mini boss: Cyborg Wart (BOWSER's child) (V) :Level Boss: Machine-Made Rafael Raven (If not beaten as an optional boss) + Cyber Plant (P), Cyber Plant (V) :Optional Boss: Machine-Made Rafael Raven (P) Chapter Six :Location: X-Naut O Space Gear Inc. (P), X-Naut O server (V) :Environment: Space/futuristic (Similar to the X-Naut's fortress) :Enemies: :Mini boss: Officer Boomboom (P) :Level Boss: Cortez (V), Lord Crump (P) :Optional Boss: BOWSER (V) Chapter Seven :Location: Axem Industries (P), Axem Red's/Pink's/Yellow's/Green's/Black's Machine(s) :Environment: Construction/factory (similar to Shy Guy's Toy Box) :Enemies: :Mini boss: Magi-K Krew- Kamella (V) :Level Boss: Axem Yellow and Axem Black (P), Axem Red, Green and Pink (V), Axem Rangers (P) :Optional Boss: none Chapter Eight :Location: Smithy's Factory (P), Machine Made Computer (V) :Environment: Castle of lava (Similar to Bowser's Castle) :Enemies: Koopatrols, Koopas, Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, Magikoopas :Mini boss: Magi-K Krew- Bowser (BOWSER's child) (V) + Kammy (P) :Level Boss: BOWSER (Cyber-enhansed Mack) (V), Some evil virus takes over Mack that was against everyone the whole time :Optional Boss: none Locations Physically *Koopa Bank #Koopa Tek Co. #Amped Up Security Systems Inc. #UnderWorld Wrestling Entertainment Pit Lmt. # #Raphael's Gardening Emporium Lmt. #X-Naut O Space Gear Inc. #Axem Industries #Smithy's Factory Virtually *Koopa Bank server #Koopa Tek server #Amped Up Computer Systems #UnderWorld Wrestling Entertainment Pit Lmt. database # #Raphael's servers #X-Naut O server #Axem Machines #Machine Made Mainframe Opposition Each is listed for easier reference. Obstacles Physically *Electric fences *Spikes Virtually *Firewalls *Anti virus software *Data Compressors <- *Security scans Enemies Physically *Koopatrols *White Clubbas *Laser Snifit *Submarine ITs <- *Tech Guy <- *Urchins *Fake Electric sockets <- *Electric Fuzzy <- *Electro Guy <- *Electromagikoopa <- *Megabite *Electro blooper *Amps *Mecha-koopa <- *X-Naut PhD (X-Naut O Naval Gear Inc. only) Virtually *Red Virus *Blue Virus *Yellow Virus *Johnson <- (X-Naut O Naval Gear Inc. only) *ShyGuy.exe *Bob-ombs Bosses Boss battles are done in a similar way to Bowser's Inside Story. A smaller fight on the surface, then a larger fight deeper. Bosses are skilled with technology as well as physical weapons. *Koopa Bros. (P/V) *Anti-Hacktail (P) *Bubba Blubba & Francis (P/V) *Pirates (P/V) *Machine-Made Rafael Raven (If not defeated as an optional boss), Cyber Plant (P/V) *Cortez (V) & Lord Crump (P) *Axem Rangers (P/V) *Mack (P) & Virus (V) Mini Bosses *Officer Boomboom (P) *BOWSER's child (V) *Magi-K Krew- Kammy (P) *Magi-K Krew- Kamek (P) *Magi-K Krew- Kamella (V) *WA-Luigi (V) *Wario (P) *Magi-K Krew- Bowser (BOWSER's child) (V) *Machine-Made Rafael Raven (P) *Bloopers (V/P) }} Category:Nintendo games Category:Nonadison Category:Nintendo Category:RPG Category:Adventure Category:3rd Person Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas